¿Soy un chico ordinario?
by kalisto
Summary: Me pasaba los días observando a todos mis compañeros y compañeras para ver quien me atraía más. Pero con Snape capitaneando la sección masculina y McGonagall la femenina, ya me diréis si esclarecí mis dudas. slash


**_Esto es un fic que hice como regalo del amigo invisible para Navidad del grupo Harry Potter Slash. Como habéis adivinado es slash, jejeje. El primer fic de esta pareja que he hecho, pero bueno ya veremos que os parece._**

**_          Los personajes y ambientes son de JK Rowling y la Warner._**

**_          Advertencias: Es slash, pero ligero PG-13 ( o menos) es humor, bueno esa era la intención._**

**_          Pues eso se lo dedico a Kuma, pues la idea de esta pareja fue suya._**

**_          FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (aunque un poco tarde, siempre va bien que te feliciten el año ¿No?_**

**_          Allí va, único capítulo de:_**

****

**_¿SOY UN CHICO ORDINARIO?_**

Yo nunca he sido un chico normal, bueno puede que lo fuera cuando nací y hasta el primer año de vida también, si no contamos que soy un mago, claro.

Cuando tenia poco más de un año derroté a Voldemort. Sí, habéis adivinado, soy el niño que vivió y sí, me atrevo a decir "Voldemort". Después del tiempo que perdió Tom M. Riddle en reorganizar las letras de su nombre, al menos usémoslo.

          Siempre he tenido curiosidad por algo. Los mortífagos ¿Cómo llaman a Voldemort? Porque ellos después de conocer sus arranques  de furia también deber temerlo. Así que ¿Como lo llaman? "Lord que no debe ser nombrado", "Lord no nombrado", entonces si no es nombrado, sabe Voldemort que lo están llamando a él.

          Bueno al tema que íbamos, realmente no sé si al final soy normal o no (esto suena muy fuerte, digamos no ordinario). Antes solía pensar que sí, que era una persona normal que el destino me había encerrado en un cuerpo famoso. Porque seamos sinceros, la primera vez no derroté a Voldemort por mi "gran" inteligencia, si no por mi madre.

          Ahora os contaré la historia de porque no soy ordinario, en mi forma de hacer las cosas...

          Acabábamos de empezar séptimo curso, que por cierto aún no sé quien me paga la matrícula, porque dudo mucho que mis tíos me paguen la costosa estancia en el internado. Puede que lo pague yo con la herencia de mis padres, a no ser que haya una beca llamada "a niños que vivieron", que consta de las aportaciones de los profesores, ya me lo imagino.

-Snape te toca pagar 3 galeones de la matrícula de Potter- diría Dumbledore con una sonrisa, jejejej eso sería digno de ver.

Yo nunca había tenido novia, y tampoco me fijaba en ellas. Ya sabéis todos los años alguien me metía en algún embrollo y Voldemort atacando cada dos por tres, que no sé porque la tomó conmigo. El caso es que no tenía tiempo.

          Algunos decían que yo salía con Hermione, en secreto. Decidme vosotros porque tendría que mantenerlo en secreto, pero bueno como ella estaba todo el día estudiando... y en otras cosas...

          Me acuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Bueno no era la primera vez, pero fue la primera vez que lo vi con esos ojos. No puedo decir que en verano hubiera cambiado una barbaridad, pues dos meses no dan para grandes cambios. Me acordaré siempre de lo que me dijo.

          -Harry ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Mione el año pasado?- me preguntó tímidamente, me extrañé por su comportamiento.

          -¿Qué teníamos que estudiar más?- aventuré a decir. Joder en un año Hermione dice muchas cosas pero por suerte (o desgracia) el 50% están relacionadas con los estudios.

          -No lo otro...

          -Joder, Ron, como no seas más claro... si no te has dado cuenta Hermione es una persona bastante charlatana.

          -Eso de que era lesbiana... que le gustan las chicas...- yo asentí y Ron continuó- Pues yo también.

          No entendía mucho la frase de Ron, ¿Acababa de decirme que le gustaban las chicas? 

          -¿Y?

          -Me parece que no me has entendido.

          -A mi también me lo parece, si no te explicas mejor...

          -Que no me gustan las chicas, soy homosexual- dijo un poco desesperado.

          Solo me faltaba eso, ahora si quería hablar de chicas (no es que lo hubiera echo mucho) tenía que hacerlo con Mione. Bueno, pero ahora que lo pensaba quien dijo que tenía que hablar de chicas.

          Eso me llevó a la aventura de mi vida "Harry Potter en busca de su identidad sexual".

          Me pasaba los días observando a todos mis compañeros y compañeras para ver quien me atraía más. Pero con Snape capitaneando la sección masculina y McGonagall la femenina, ya me diréis si esclarecí mis dudas.

          Un día, en clase de pociones, pasó algo que acabó con mis dudas. Ron había olvidado el libro de pociones en la sala común y fue a buscarlo mientras yo iba hacia el salón. La clase empezó y Ron todavía no llegaba, pero no me preocupe porque estaba demasiado ensimismado observando mis compañeros/as. Y allí la vi. Era un muchacha con el pelo corto y unas grandes manos. No tenía claro si eso significaba que me gustaban las chicas, pero como es más fácil pasar de heterosexual a homosexual, decidí que ya me cambiaria si llegara el caso. Sonreí complacido, ahora ya lo tenía claro...

          Pero entonces alguien abrió la puerta. Un chico pelirrojo, con la cara roja y jadeando de cansancio. Puede que esa no sea la visión más seductora, pero a mi me pareció perfecto y eso no hizo más que empeorar cuando después de la cara de rabia dirigida a Snape, me miró y me sonrió.

          Evidentemente me sonrojé hasta tal punto que tuve que ocultarme detrás del libro de pociones. La cara me ardía una barbaridad como si tuviera fiebre y en ese caso lo que más me hubiera gustado sería que fuera Ron el encargado de cuidarme. Eso hizo que mi sonrojó se acentuara hasta casi lo imposible, hasta tal punto que Snape me preguntó si estaba bien. Sí, no os engaño el Snape que tiene la ilusión que exploté un caldero y no tenga que darnos clase nunca más. A mi, a Harry Potter, el Gryffindor... Casi me desmayé del susto lo que provocó una serie de desastres. Mi caldero explotó  porque de los nervios había empezado a meter ingredientes que no tocaban en la poción. La onda expansiva me tiró encima de un cuerpo. Lo último, fue que ese cuerpo (Y vaya cuerpo) era Ron, al fin me desmayé, no sé si por el shock de la explosión o el shock de tener a Ron debajo de mi.     

          A partir de ese día fui a la búsqueda de algo más. A la búsqueda de conseguir mirar a Ron a los ojos sin sonrojarme. Podría haberlo ignorado, pero no sé que hubiera llamado más su atención. Ron era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera enamorado de él.

Así que hice lo única que podía hacer, desahogarme con alguien. No entendáis mal, no esa forma de desahogarme, quiero decir, hablar con alguien.

          Mi primera opción tendría que haber sido mi mejor amigo, pero considerando que era precisamente de el de quien quería hablar deshice la idea.

          Mi otra opción era Hermione, pero con lo bocazas que es se lo hubiera dicho a Ron.

          No me quedaban muchas opciones y Snape, no era una opción. Esta opción me había echo caer al suelo muerto de la risa mientras el resto de la sala común me miraba. Decidí ir a las habitaciones. Me posicioné delante del espejo.

          -Ron...- fue lo que susurré y vi claramente como mi cara cambiaba a una expresión extraña. Una sonrisa boba se me puso en lo labios, fue entonces que me di cuenta          de que tenía cara de enamorado. Esa cara me recordaba a alguien. Era una escena un poco rara. UN chico con una cicatriz en la frente, con cara de enamorado y el ceño fruncido, bueno ya he dicho al principio que no era normal.

          Sirius seguro que se hubiera reído de mi, de haberme visto así. Entonces me di cuenta, era Sirius, ya sé que esta frase le falta el atributo y que así no tiene sentido, lo volveré a intentar. Sirius era el de la cara de enamorado y la usaba para mirar a su gran amigo Remus.

          Después de ese descubrimiento casi me desmayé, pero ir a la enfermería, una vez a la semana era más que suficiente para mí. Así que en vez de eso fui corriendo a la habitación de Remus, donde sabía que estaba el animago. Pero como siempre pasa cuando buscas a alguien, Sirius no estaba. Pero Remus sí.

          Tenía dos opciones. La primera decir un: "Ya volveré más tarde, que tengo tarea". Lo cual habría llevado a:

          -¿De que asignatura?- diría con su dulce sonrisa y como cuando me pongo nervioso no puedo pensar, le respondería:

          -De DCAO- sí, la asignatura que da él.

          -Harry, no os he puesto tarea- diría sin sacar su sonrisa.

          -Lo sé- sería mi respuesta con cara de mentiroso mientras él intentaba leerme la mente, que no podía porque como me salté con un: "Por la espada de Gryffinfor, Harry, eres gay y estas enamorado de tu mejor amigo Ron". Si eso pasara, iría como un rayo hacia el director pidiendo que echará a Trelawey y metiera a Remus en su lugar.

          Bueno me parece que esa opción la dejé pronto, porque entonces Dumbledore habría puesto a Snape en DCAO y eso si que no lo soportaría.

          La segunda opción tampoco era un gran plan.

          -Hola Remus, quería ver a Sirius para que me ayudara con mi amor no (o si) correspondido por Ron, como él esta enamorado de ti...

          Si Moony no lo sabía seguro que le daba un ataque y con razón. No pasa todos los días que descubres que tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de ti. Díselo a Ron.

          Pero ninguna de las dos opciones fue llevada a cabo. Remus, físicamente, es decir, no es una manera de hablar, me sentó en un sillón de espaldas a la puerta. Yo me hundí en él de lo aterrorizado que estaba de que fuera mejor adivino que Trelawey, bueno eso no era correr mucho, me refería a mi primera opción.

          -¿Qué pasa, Harry? Te veo distraído, siempre mirando a tu alrededor...- dijo con su sonrisa pero ligeramente preocupado.

          -Yo...- no sé si se lo hubiera dicho o no, pero se seguro que si se lo decía le cogería un ataque. Me volví a equivocar, el ataque me cogió a mi.

          La puerta se abrió de golpe y un humanoide extraño se tiró encima de Remus y le besó, vaya si lo besó.

          -Han detenido a Pettigrew- decía entre beso y beso. Vi perfectamente que Remus intentaba separarse para decirle que su ahijado, es decir, yo estaba allí.

          Carraspeé ruidosamente, para evitar que Sirius devorara a Remus delante de mi. La reacción de Sirius fue inmediata, giró la cabeza y dejó de respirar con el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

          Al menos eso me sirvió para saber cuanto tiempo podía estar una persona sin respirar y continuar vivo. Sirius continuaba petrificado y violeta, mientras Remus tenía tan sonrojado el rostro que pensé que iba a empezar a hervir.

          Después de arreglar el asunto huí, digo me fui tranquilamente del despacho de Remus. Sirius dijo algo que me dio ánimos para decírselo a Ron.

          -Tendríamos que habértelo dicho nosotros y no que lo descubrieras...- "descubrir", yo no había descubierto nada. Descubrir es investigar hasta encontrar algo, pero en este caso a mi me lo habían puesto delante de las narices. Luego continuó- Bueno el caso es que Remus y yo somos algo más que amigos- ¿"algo más que amigos"? Ron también era algo más que mi amigo, era mi mejor amigo y no lo besaba de esa manera... aunque ganas no me faltaban.

          Como he dicho antes, después de arreglar el asunto, cosa que no me costo aceptar en lo más mínimo, era mejor eso a que Remus fuera un adivinó mejor que Trelawey. Pero ahora estaba decidido a decírselo a Ron. Llegué a la habitación y vi al objeto de mi amor sentado en mi cama esperándome.

          -Hola- le dije mientras tenía claro lo que decirle a continuación, y lo que me diría él. Seguro que me devolvía el saludo, y por una vez no me equivoqué.

          -Hola, Harry- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿donde estabas?

          -Con Remus y Sirius- Ahora se lo diría- Tengo que hablar contigo.- ¿Porque en pleno invierno tenia ese calor?

          -Estamos hablando- me dijo nervioso, yo me quedé un rato pensando.

          -Tienes razón, ya estamos hablando así que continuaré- ¿He dicho ya que cuando estoy nerviosos de mi boca salen cosas incoherentes? Pues no os perdáis esta. Tenía claro que tenía que decirle "estoy enamorado de ti" así de sencillo- yo...

          -¿Qué pasa Harry?- me preguntó viendo que de los nervios me faltaba el aire.

          -Yo...- otra pausa dramática improvisada. En ese momento mis nervios habían contagiado a Ron- Yo... me he enterado que Remus y Sirius están juntos.

          -Ah... - fue lo único que dijo Ron mientras yo me daba cabezazos contra la pared, mentalmente claro. Se hubiera visto raro si lo hubiera echo físicamente ¿No?- Buenas noches, Harry, mañana hablamos.

          -Buenas noches, Ron.- respondí un tanto desanimado.

          Tenía que buscar una solución, yo se lo quería decir pero me quedaba paralizado y salía con cualquier otra estupidez. Tenía que buscar rápidamente algo que me hiciera atreverme a decírselo.

          El día siguiente me levanté más animado, no había encontrado la solución al problema, pero sabía que estaba cerca. La depresión me invadió cuando recordé que tenia detención con Snape, por haber estallado el caldero. Con solo recordarlo me ruborizaba. El castigo evidentemente no me ruborizaba, lo que si lo hacía era el motivo de la explosión del caldero.

          Cuando llegué Snape me puso a limpiar el armario de pociones para después ordenarlas por color, un orden un poco raro para ser todo un experto en pociones.

          Empecé a trabajar pensando, evidentemente en Ron, el único problema que tuve fue que la poción de la verdad era transparente y no sabia si ponerla al principio o al final.

          Snape estaba vigilándome despreocupadamente, sabía que no me atrevería a robar algo si él estaba allí, se equivocó, robé la poción de la verdad. Se preguntarán porque una persona como yo necesita esa poción, ¿Qué quería que me dijeran ? Pues nada, no pensaba darle a nadie esa poción, esa poción me la tomaría yo.

          Snape me dijo que me esperaba mañana para terminar la limpieza y me  fui temblando por si Snape descubría mi pequeño hurto. Bueno mi gran robatorio teniendo en cuenta que la fabricación de esta poción esta limitada por el ministerio.

          Cuando llegué al gran comedor a cenar allí estaba Ron. Me senté seriamente delante suyo ignorando su sonrisa porque en ese caso me hubiera sonrojado.

          -Tengo que hablar contigo, Ron- le dije muy serio, Ron me miró extrañado.

          -¿Quieres hablar de Sirius y Remus?- preguntó un poco molesto aunque no entendí bien porque.

          -No, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante para mi- Ron asintió. 

          Unas horas después nos encontrábamos en la habitación de los chicos, los otros estaban en la sala común. Hechicé la puerta para que no nos interrumpiesen  y me senté en mi cama al lado de Ron.

          Por cierto, momentos antes me había tomado un  par de gotas de la poción de la verdad.

          -Querías hablarme.- afirmó.

          -Sí- él con una mirada me invitó a continuar.- Bueno yo...- eso no estaba funcionando, él tenía que hacerme preguntas- Hagamos una cosa Ron, tu tienes que hacerme preguntas y así sabrás lo que tengo que decirte- Ron me miró raro, y no me extraña, pero accedió a esa locura.

          -¿Es algo sobre ti?

          -Si- dije contento.

          -¿Algo de las clases?- Yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Sobre los profesores?- volví a negar. Ron dudó un momento- ¿sobre ti y... alguien  más?

          -Sí, vas acercándote.

          -Emm... Harry... no sé si quiero saberlo- dijo apartando sus ojos de los míos.

          -Pero ¿porque?- pregunté preocupado. Pensé que se me notaba demasiado y Ron no quería que le dijera que estaba enamorado de él.

          -Porque no quiero que me digas que te gusta alguna chica- dijo levantándose, yo quedé anonado, ¿Què estaba intentando decirme? Ron siempre lo hace todo tan difícil...

          -¿Qué?          

          -¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero que me digas a quien pertenece tu  corazón porque querría que fuera mío!- dijo gritando.

          ¿Qué?- dije levantándome enfurecido- ¿Pero como te atreves a decirme esto?

          -Sabía que te ibas a enfadar y que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra- dijo tristemente Ron, mientras yo continuaba con mi desvarío.

          -¿Sabes cuantos días tiene el año? 365 mínimo- dije gritando y dando vueltas por la habitación- y de todos ellos tenías que decírmelo, justamente cuando he robado la poción de la verdad de Snape y me la he tomado para decirte que te quiero. Es que eres lo que no hay Ron.

          -¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Ron estupefacto.

          -¿Tengo que repetirlo todo?- pregunté asustado pues ya no me acordaba de lo que acababa de decir.

          -¿Has... has dicho que me quieres?- yo me sonrojé tanto que parecía el traje de Papá Noel.

          -Emmm... Sí.

          -¿Pero tu no era heterosexual?

          -Bueno eso creía hasta que hice estallar un caldero cuando me sonreíste.

          -Esto es magnífico- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuertemente- Pensé que me odiarías, que no volverías a hablarme nunca más- de lo fuerte que me abrazaba el sonrojó había pasado a un color violeta.

          -Ron...- dije con voz ahogada y no precisamente de la emoción. Solo me quedaba una solución, con un "GRAN" sacrificio de mi parte, jejeje- ¿Ron te importa si te beso?- Ron me dio una gran sonrisa y pude volver a respirar por que se separó un poco de mi. Pero si cada vez que me ahogaba me besaba de esa manera, me parece que me voy a comprar una bombona de oxigeno.

          -No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado eso- dijo acercándose a mi y complaciendo mis deseos.

          Y bueno ya sabéis fuimos felices y comimos... ranas de chocolate.

FIN 

**_          FELICES FIESTAS!!! (o lo que quedan de ellas)_**

**_          SED FELICES, KALSITO_**


End file.
